


End of the line

by angyeonghaseyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (Those two are only mentioned), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Train metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angyeonghaseyo/pseuds/angyeonghaseyo
Summary: Chances are just like trains. They just come and leave, and you either take them or lose them.





	

All that was necessary was a quick glance. Spotting him wasn’t difficult. It never was for Byun Baekhyun.

Not too tall, with always jet black hair matching his almost always jet black clothes, and those round glasses placed in front of his, if possible, even rounder eyes, which seemed to look with fear everything around him even if he wasn’t actually scared. And oh, how to forget that heart-shaped pair of plush lips.

No doubt, it was him.

Do Kyungsoo.

With his eyes fixed on the window, Baekhyun sighed, not really paying attention to the view outside the subway. There wasn’t much to look at aside from plain dark walls anyway. Unconsciously, his leg started to bounce against the floor at a faster pace than the music playing through his earphones due to the sudden restlessness. What was Do Kyungsoo doing there? It has been around three years since they last saw each other on their high school graduation day, right before they had to part ways, although they never walked on the same path. 

He didn’t expect to see Kyungsoo ever again. There was no reason for it.

Carefully, Baekhyun tried to steal a glance of the other boy again. He knew he shouldn’t do it for his own good, but it was too tempting and, well, he has always been a little bit of a masochist, so he moved his head slowly towards his direction. His eyes rested on him and studied his face. He looked much more mature now, but still had that aura of innocence. He still couldn’t explain why people were afraid of him back then. Yes, he was a little bit dark compared to the rest. Yes, he was quiet and rarely talked to anyone. And yes, he was a little bit weird even (who spends their free time reading alone instead of making friends?!). Kyungsoo might has been a lot of things, but not scary. At least not for Baekhyun.

Unexpectedly, the well known pair of eyes met his, and indeed, looking at him felt like a huge mistake the moment it happened.

It might sound cliché, but it really seemed like time went slower for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, heat started to rise from his chest, creeping through his neck and finally settling behind his ears, making them feel itchy and probably turn red. His head started to spin a little and his stomach felt ticklish. The other male’s graze had him holding his breath for a moment. His heartbeat resounded in his ears louder than his music. He felt lighter, almost like if he was floating.

Baekhyun was amazed; it was something he hasn’t felt for years.

The first one to break eye contact was Baekhyun himself. He didn’t know how many seconds have actually passed, but it felt long enough for him. He took out his phone, unlocked it and stared at the screen. There were a couple of unread messages in the small group he had with Chanyeol and Jongdae; friends he made when he started college. He opened the app but didn’t really read whatever the other two were talking about. He just needed an excuse to make himself seem busy and avoid making eye contact again with Kyungsoo until one of them arrived to their stop.

Avoid making eye contact was relatively an easy task. What wasn’t easy was stopping his mind from thinking about Kyungsoo. About how close to him he was after all those years. This was probably the closest distance they have been ever. However, Baekhyun wanted to avoid thinking about Kyungsoo as well. He wanted to avoid him at all, in every possible way. He really wanted. Because he didn’t want to hurt himself again, but his mind started to replay that short moment before. As usual, Kyungsoo’s face showed little to no expression when he saw Baekhyun, and honestly, Baekhyun didn’t really expect him to. Why should he? It wasn’t like they had any kind of contact before. Actually it has always been the same way as now; Kyungsoo living his life while Baekhyun watched him from afar, never being brave enough to talk to him.

But the real question was… Why Baekhyun only behaved that way towards Kyungsoo? He wasn’t exactly someone introvert, actually he had a rather large circle of friends during high school days. He wasn’t extremely popular, nor smart or athletic. He just was kind of the class clown, so everyone was nice to him because he was funny and never meant bad with anything he did. He could easily tag along with different groups every day and it never felt awkward. You could just call him ‘an average social butterfly’. He never felt lonely. Like a regular kid, he got asked out by a couple of girls and even a boy once, but Baekhyun always turned them down. While many people looked at him like they were waiting for his next punchline, he only had eyes for one guy. The smartest, quietest and most mysterious guy in his classroom. Do Kyungsoo.

However, in those days just the thought of talking to this guy terrified him. He let out a small chuckle because after three years it still amused him. How impossible it was. He was the class clown. He made too many stupid things and Kyungsoo never laughed at any. He never paid attention to him. Baekhyun even thought Kyungsoo hated him for being and idiot, so he never actually tried to talk to him although he wanted to do it. It was pointless.

Baekhyun had a hard time trying to get over the fact that he wouldn’t see Kyungsoo anymore after graduating from high school. After a year deep into that crush he found out he was happy with just that, with just watching Kyungsoo every day. But what hurt a little more was that he lost any possible opportunity he could’ve had with him after moving to another city to start college at a new school. 

And now, this situation was frustrating for him. Right when Baekhyun declared that he was over that impossible relationship that never happened and would never happen, Do Kyungsoo appears out of nowhere in the same wagon as him, hours away of the city they both saw each other for the last time, and punches him metaphorically in the face, making clear for him that, actually, Byun Baekhyun was still in love with Do Kyungsoo.

If only he acted braver when he had to, he could’ve been casually talking with him. Where was Kyungsoo going? Why was he so far away from home? Baekhyun didn’t know. And he’ll never know. Because he has been a coward, and because he still is.

The train speakers beeped a couple of times, announcing the arrival to the next stop, and Baekhyun could see from the corner of his eye how Kyungsoo started to get up, walking carefully near the door area, just a few steps away from him. If it has been another person he could’ve easily waved at them in silence, but there was no point in doing it with Kyungsoo. Because they weren’t close. They weren’t friends. They haven’t even talked once. It was stupid to do so.

The train started to slow down. Baekhyun stopped moving every nervous part of his body and took a deep breath.

The train stopped. He looked at Kyungsoo for the last time. Because he could feel this would be definitely the last time.

The doors opened. Kyungsoo got out of the train. Baekhyun felt an unjustified bitterness spreading from his chest, down his stomach. He was suddenly very aware of everything that surrounded him. How empty the wagon felt now. How heavy he felt against the seat.

The doors closed. Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo turned around and looked at Baekhyun through the windows. The latter held his breath. Again, he felt like it was a bad idea to do so, but he maintained eye contact with him. 

The train started moving again. And Kyungsoo smiled softly at him. Baekhyun felt his heart pound loudly and then regretted every choice he has made until now.

The train got away. And that was when Baekhyun realized chances are just like trains. 

They just come and leave, and you either take them or lose them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *Hates angst*
> 
> Me: *Hates one-sided love*
> 
> Me: *Hates open endings*
> 
> Also me: *Writes all three of them at once*


End file.
